


Not That Innocent

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Shyness, Socially Awkward Reader, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: Cassidy takes interest in a shy member of the congregation. He comes to find out she's less wallflower and more hell on wheels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for the wonderful blackcoatblackestsoul on tumblr! Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it! :)  
> Title is from Britney's 'Oops I Did It Again' because cheesy songs make great title fodder.

'-While sign-up sheets and suggestion boxes made a slight improvement, everyone seemed to agree that it wasn't enough to get numbers as high as we'd like,' Emily finished. She looked across the table, eyes resting on you. 'Now, (y/n), what did your group come up with?'

You mentally shifted from heckling the speech in your mind to paying attention. Looking around the table, you slowly stood, careful to keep your eyes on the paper. Being the spokesperson of the group was not your idea.

Clearing your throat, you began to read. 'Our group proposed hosting a community picnic or barbecue,' you recited, 'until we realized we didn't have the funds.' You reminded yourself to raise your voice, continuing, 'We also discussed the idea of putting flyers on windshields, but came to the same conclusion.' 

A shuffle from the doorway caught your attention, and your head snapped up to see a figure standing there, nearly hidden in shadow, but with enough light to be recognizable as Cassidy, the church handyman. He wasn't actually very handy, and often smelled like last night's bar, but he was mostly harmless. But seeing him watching you somehow made you forget the conclusion of your speech.

Luckily, Emily didn't seem to notice. 'Okay, well, thank you, (y/n).' She looked disappointed. 'Well, I guess that's it for now. Thank you all for coming.' The others began to rise from their seats, and amid their murmurs, you excused yourself and tried to slip out unnoticed. Unfortunately, Cassidy was still standing at the door where you needed to exit.

'For the record,' he told you in his thick Irish accent,' I thought the picnic idea was lovely. Very personable.'

You grinned way too wide, glancing at the floor. 'Thank you,' you answered softly, with a girlish laugh you hated.

He smiled back. 'So, group spokesperson. Is that an official title?' he asked.

Words escaped you. Small talk wasn't your best skill. You just shook your head no, same dumb smile on your face.

Cassidy just looked at you, and you willed yourself to stop blushing. 'Still,' he continued, 'it makes you sound important.'

'Yeah,' you managed to mumble. It wasn't that you didn't want to talk to him. You were just afraid of saying something stupid. Your shyness was fairly mild, but it multiplied around hot guys. And for all of Cassidy's quirks, he was hot.

'Why don't you let (y/n) get home now, Cassidy?' Emily said disapprovingly to the Irishman. You were both grateful to and irritated with her. If you could just have a few more minutes, surely you could think of something witty to say.

Cassidy nodded. 'Right. I'll be happy to continue this conversation with you at a later date,' he told you. You were half certain that, if Emily wasn't standing there, he would have kissed your hand. You told them goodbye, and went home, mentally replaying the three words you'd spoken to your new crush.

 

The following Sunday, just as you'd finally forgotten what a fool you'd made of yourself, you ran into Cassidy again. He had been leaving the supply closet when he saw you. 'Good to see you again, (y/n),' he said with a smile.

This time you had more to say. 'Good morning,' you told him softly.

Cassidy's grin grew wider. Almost predatory. 'You look lovely today,' he added, eyes raking you up and down.

You felt your cheeks redden, but managed to thank him without your voice shaking. Before either of you could speak again, the organ began to play, signalling the beginning of service. You were relieved, but disappointed as you found a seat. 

After the sermon you left the sanctuary, hoping to get out before the crowd, But outside the front door stood Cassidy, smoking a cigarette, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. He saw you and tossed the butt aside. 

'Listen, (y/n),' he said softly as the other churchgoers filed past, 'I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go have a drink with me tonight. I mean, coffee. We can have coffee if you don't drink.' 

'Yes.' Had that word really come from you?

Cassidy's face mirrored the shock you felt. 'What? Really?' he said.

You grinned, 'Yes,' you repeated. 'Um, yes, I'd like to get a drink with you, and yes, I drink.'

He smiled, and the two of you agreed on a time and place that night, and you still weren't sure how it all happened by the time you got home from church.

 

The time between now and your designated meeting was brief, and mostly spent agonizing over what to wear. You finally settled on jeans and a black top that was pretty, but not too fancy for a bar.  
You got there first, which gave you plenty of time to second guess yourself as you waited. You ordered a beer, hoping it would calm your nerves. You didn't like using alcohol to solve your problems, but sometimes there just wasn't any other way.

'This seat taken?' A voice interrupted your thoughts. You looked at the stranger, and nodded.  
'I'm waiting for someone,' you said, sipping your beer and turning away from him.  
The man shrugged. 'I don't see anyone here. How about I keep you company?'  
Just before he could sit down, you shot him a sharp look. 'How about, instead, you take your ass out of that chair and stop being a dick? I said, I'm waiting for someone.'  
Yep, the beer was kicking in.  
The man looked at you with his mouth hanging open. You kept your steely glare fixed on him until he had finished backing away from your table.

A movement from the side caught your attention. Thinking it was the server, you asked, 'Can I get another beer, please?'  
'Would you prefer the soul of another poor bastard?'  
You looked up to see Cassidy standing by your chair, looking confused but impressed.

You grinned sheepishly. No point in acting shy anymore. 'Hi,' you said. 'I, uh, saved you a seat.'  
'Obviously,' he said with a laugh. 'I'd say you defended its honor admirably.' The server brought your beer, and left after taking Cassidy's order. 'So, are you Jekyll or Hyde right now?'  
You laughed, 'Neither,' you said. 'But I can see how you'd get that impression.' You shrugged, and went on, 'I just get shy when I'm the center of attention. Or when I'm with a hot guy.' You glanced up at Cassidy before letting your eyes fall to the label of your beer bottle. 

'Oh. Good. That's good, I have nothing to worry about then,' Cassidy said, nodding, and you laughed. 

'I wouldn't say that,' you replied, feeling less shy the more you talked to him. Sure, part of it might have been the alcohol, but most of it was how attracted you were to him. It made you bolder.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow, lifting the bottle to his lips, and you really wanted to kiss him all of a sudden. Instead, you smiled and said, 'Let me ask you something. Would you rather sit here and drink, or would you rather go home with me?'

He choked on his beer, slamming the bottle down as he coughed. Once he'd recovered, he asked hoarsely, 'Say again?'

You smiled, without a trace of shyness, and answered, 'I want to take you home and ride you.' You leaned across the table, lowering your voice as you added, 'By the end of the night, I want to be dripping with your come.'

For a long moment, Cassidy was silent. He looked astonished, and you wondered if you'd gone too far. Finally, after finishing his beer, he asked, in a small voice, 'Do you want to get out of here?'

Standing up, you put some money on the table, and Cassidy got out of his chair so hastily he almost knocked it over. Giving him directions to your place, you got in your car and pulled out of the parking lot. As you drove, you started laughing as your nerves caught up to you. Had you really said all that?

You got home, opening your front door, and Cassidy was suddenly behind you. He shut the door, and began to kiss the back of your neck, and you leaned into him. As his teeth scraped along your skin, his hand slipped beneath the waist of your jeans, reaching under your panties to touch you. You moaned as his fingers rubbed your clit, already wet, and you turned your head to kiss him. 'Bedroom,' you whispered, and he nodded, following you down the hall.

Once in your room, Cassidy pulled you close, kissing you, and started undoing the button and zipper of your jeans, pushing them down. You stepped out of them, and reached for the edge of his shirt, trying to get it off. Cassidy stepped back, pulled off his the shirt,and started kissing you again, his hand reaching back into your panties. You kissed back, hands roaming over his chest, and moving to his hips. Before you could undo his pants, he was laying you back on the bed, taking off his own jeans, you watched as he climbed onto the bed beside you, totally naked.

Cassidy helped you out of your shirt, then reached around to unhook your bra. You resisted the urge to cover yourself as he looked you over, a half smile curving at his lips. He bent over you, lips, tongue and fingers taking turns at your nipples, and you sighed, back arching off the bed. His hand slowly drifted to your hips, pulling your panties away, and you spread your legs for him as he touched you, and you gasped with delight as his fingers slid inside you, curling up with each stroke.

As he fingered you, Cassidy's mouth left your breasts. You watched as he moved down your body, his tongue trailing down your stomach. As he got closer to your hips, you couldn't help a nervous laugh as you realized his intentions. But the nerves and the laughter faded as Cassidy's tongue swirled around your clit, licking the small bud steadily, and paired with the steady thrusts of his fingers, you were on the edge in no time. As if able to sense this, Cassidy began sucking at your clit, and you were gone, coming hard against his hand.

When you were done, he came back up, lying beside you, looking pretty pleased with himself. You rolled over, grinning, and leaned over him to take his cock into your mouth, watching him as you sucked. His eyes closed, and his head fell back onto the pillow. You sucked him hard, moving up and down his cock, letting your tongue tease his shaft, and Cassidy thrust mindlessly into your mouth.

Judging from the way he was mumbling nonsense, he was close. You sat up, smiling as he groaned with disappointment, and climbed on top of him. With a soft sigh, you kissed him, drawing his lower lip into your mouth and biting gently. He gasped, and while he was distracted, you sank down onto his cock, rocking your hips against him.

You sat up, riding him steadily, and Cassidy's hands rested on your hips. He felt amazing inside you, hitting just where you needed, and you were going crazy with lust. You reached out to touch his mouth, running your finger along the curve of his lip, and whispered, 'Suck.'

Cassidy stared at you, a bit taken aback, but took your finger into his mouth. Without warning, you withdrew it, and used your wet finger to rub your clit as you fucked him. He swore, watching you touch yourself as he thrust hard into you. You were so close, so lost to how perfect he felt, that it took you a minute to realize you were speaking, begging him to make you come, and with a grunt Cassidy was fucking you hard, and you cried out as your climax rushed through you, Cassidy following close behind.

For a moment neither of you moved, still breathless with pleasure. Once you were able, you rolled off of him and laid beside him. You felt Cassidy put his arm around you, whispering, 'That's the last time I underestimate a church lady.' You laughed, and kissed him.


End file.
